Data from history, examination, and laboratory assessment in the pre- operative and early postoperative period were collected on 340 patients. Immunologic assays to establish presence of post-pericardiotomy syndrome were performed. Computer analysis of data is being performed in an attempt to predict clinically those patients that will have the syndrome.